


we could make a home out of this

by empathieves



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 06:52:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17740985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empathieves/pseuds/empathieves
Summary: Kise isn't used to this part of dating.(Or, Kagami cooks for his boyfriend and they fall asleep on each other).





	we could make a home out of this

**Author's Note:**

> Written for popplioikawa on twitter!

Kise knocks on Kagami’s door at exactly 7 o’clock, and hopes that Kagami hasn’t seen the way he’s been hanging around on the street outside for ten minutes. He hadn’t wanted to be early, but he also  _ really _ hadn’t wanted to be late, so he’d erred on the side of caution. He knows that if he’d been late it’s not like Kagami would’ve shut the door in his face, but - but he’s anxious. He doesn’t want to screw this up. Kagami’s nice to him. It feels different, having someone be so nice to him.

 

Kagami opens the door for him, his usual scowl on his face, and Kise would be worried if he couldn’t see the blush on his cheeks. He smiles at Kagami, turns it on full blast, and the blush gets a little stronger.

 

“Did you miss me, Kagamicchi?” he says as he follows Kagami inside, taking off his shoes. Kagami doesn’t look back at him, but he does rub at the back of his head.

 

“...maybe,” he says, before walking into the kitchen. Kise pauses for a moment, stunned, before following him. It shouldn’t be surprising - they’re dating, after all. But the admission that Kagami might have felt his absence is a little shocking all the same. He leans against the counter, waiting for his heart rate to calm down, and watches what Kagami is doing in the kitchen.

 

“Are you cooking? I thought we’d just be having takeout.” he says, surprised. 

 

“Of course I’m cooking. You deserve nice food, none of that processed shit.” Kagami says, leaning up to grab some obscure spice from a cupboard. Kise feels his heart speed up again. He feels a little giddy. Whatever Kagami is cooking, it smells fantastic. 

 

“Do you want to go pick a movie? Dinner should be ready in a few minutes,” Kagami says, and Kise just nods and goes to the living room. He picks something mindless - some action movie with a generic plot. He sits on the couch, feeling a little awkward. After a minute he folds his feet up underneath him, gets a bit more comfortable. The smell of cooking fills the apartment. He sits and waits, watching the start menu of the movie.

 

This is...strange. He gets flirting, was actually very comfortable with the beginning stages of this relationship. But this kind of quiet domesticity is outside of his wheelhouse. The compliments, regular and genuine and not about his appearance, for once - that’s new. Talk about what he  _ deserves _ , that’s new too. He feels something settle in his chest, listening to Kagami clatter around the kitchen. It’s all new, but it’s good. It feels good. He wonders if this is why married couples are so happy. 

 

Kagami brings in the food, and he’s cooked more than enough for both of them even considering their respective appetites. The food is incredible, and when Kise tells him so Kagami just kind of shrugs and says it’s nothing. After they’ve eaten Kagami takes away the dishes and they keep watching the movie. Kise ends up leaning on Kagami, and Kagami just. Wraps an arm around him, lets him snuggle into his chest. At some point his hand reaches up to stroke at Kise’s hair and he sighs, feeling himself relax by inches.

 

“Your hair is so soft, how do you get it like that?” Kagami says, and Kise can feel the rumble of his voice in his chest, hear the smile in his tone. 

 

“I have a strict haircare routine,” he says, yawning, “Ask me about it when I’m less sleepy.” 

 

Kagami laughs, and Kise feels himself drop off to the sound of it, sudden and joyous.

 

-

 

He’s warm and drowsy when he feels someone shake his shoulder, gently but insistently.

 

“Kise, come on. You should sleep in a bed, you’ll hurt your back sleeping here.”

 

He makes a muffled noise in response, before snuggling back into the warmth. He hears a sigh, and feels an arm slide under his knees and another slip behind his back, and suddenly he’s in the air. He makes a surprised noise and hears a huff in response, and then he’s back on something soft. He feels a blanket being pulled over him, a kiss being pressed to his forehead.

 

“Idiot.” he hears, in an affectionate tone, and then sleep overtakes him again.

 

When he wakes up in the morning in Kagami’s bed, he’s confused as all hell. He’s even more confused when he rolls over and sees Kagami sleeping on the floor, wrapped up in a blanket and snoring. 

 

He asks Kagami about it over breakfast (again, home-cooked, and Kise feels spoiled) and Kagami just rubs at his head, mutters something about how it was the right thing to do, and Kise can’t help it - he grins at him.

 

“Next time we can sleep in the bed together, yeah?” he says, and when he winks Kagami goes bright red and chokes on his eggs.

 

“I didn’t want you to hurt your back, that’s all.” Kagami mutters once he’s recovered. Kise rolls his eyes.

 

“And how is your back feeling this morning, Mister Romantic?” Kise says, and when Kagami just winces he laughs a little, feeling far too warm.

 

“So. This was nice. Really nice. Can we do this again?” Kise says when he’s at the door, both of them ready to leave the apartment. Kagami has grocery shopping to do, and Kise has a standing shopping date with Momoi. Otherwise he thinks he would’ve been happy to stay all day.

 

Kagami looks at him, confused. He leans over and presses a kiss to Kise’s lips, close mouthed but sweet. 

 

“Of course we can. You don’t even need to ask.”

 

Kise feels like he’s floating. He leans in for a kiss himself, and it’s not nearly as chaste as the one Kagami had given him.

 

“Enjoy your grocery shopping,” he says, grinning.

 

“Enjoy your gossiping with Momoi,” Kagami replies, the smile at the corners of his mouth belying his amusement. Kise starts to walk down the steps, and as he walks he calls over his shoulder.

 

“I will! I’ll be sure to tell her what a gentleman you are.”

 

Kagami’s laughter follows him down the street.


End file.
